Tutor
by White Weasel
Summary: Academics were never Vera's strong suit. However, Clay is more than willing to help her out with it.


**AN: Who wants pointless fluff for my pointless couple? Just me? Yeah, makes sense. Anyways, times for some more Clay/Vera! This one is a pre-established relationship between the two and I was just writing down what came to my mind. If you want something with a little more substance I would recommend my other Clay/Vera fic. Anyways, without further ado.**

* * *

Vera looked down at the books spread in front of her. They were filled with numbers, letters, and sometimes even random shapes labeled with said numbers and letters. Honestly, the young artist had no clue what she was supposed to be doing.

After some encouragement from the Wright Anything Agency and Clay, Vera had decided to take a pottery class at the local university. Mr. Wright had said that the program was pretty good when he was there and it had probably improved in the time following his graduation. Since it was only going to be a semester class Vera didn't see the harm in attending.

Or trying to at least.

Apparently to gain admission to any class that Ivy University offered, a high school transcript had to be sent in. Since Vera was homeschooled she obviously didn't have one of these. However, not all hope was lost. She could still take a high school level exam in each of the core subjects to see how well she did in each of them. She had already taken her Language Arts, Science, and History exams and was fairly confident that she had gotten good enough marks on those.

It was the math she was worried about, and with good reason. Her father had never been very good at it so when his knowledge ran out, her learning of the subject did too. Apparently his knowledge didn't run past basic Algebra.

She had no clue why she had to find the sides or angles of a triangle or even how to "prove" her answer. Was there some evidence she was supposed to use? Some sort of hidden message that was trying to be conveyed?

Vera let her head fall onto the open textbook. The whole endeavor seemed useless. There was no way she could learn most of this material in just one week. Just as she was about to close her books with no intention to ever look at them again, someone knocked on the door.

The young painter sighed and got up to answer the door. When she opened it Clay was standing there with an almost abnormally large coffee in his hand. He simply grinned at her and hugged her as he entered the studio.

"Clay," Vera started with a small blush. Even after a month and a half of dating she still got butterflies anytime that he showed his affection. "What are you doing here?"

"Well now that you're going to be a college student, you gotta start acting like one." He released his arms from around her and practically shoved the coffee in her face. "I got the largest size of mocha frappuccino from Solarbucks so that you can study."

"...It's only 4 in the afternoon." At this fact Clay simply shrugged and moved to set the cup down on the table that held all of Vera's books.

"So," He said as he took off his blue jacket and hung it over the back of a chair. "How's the studying coming along?"

"To tell you the truth… horribly." She replied as she sat back down. Clay followed suit by claiming a chair next to the artist. "I don't understand. English and History were so easy to study for, Science was a little bit harder, but I… I don't even know what this is." She gestured vaguely at an open page.

Saying nothing more, Clay picked up the textbook and scanned over the section she was having trouble with. There were many right triangles and different side lengths or angle measures written in. Recognition lit up the soon-to-be astronaut's eyes.

"Sine, cosine, and tangent! I know this." He turned his head and gave a wide smile. "I could totally tutor you!"

"T-tutor?"

"Yeah! Not meaning to brag or anything but I've always been pretty good at math. Along with science it was the only subject I ever consistently got better grades in than Apollo. Oh, but don't tell him I told you that, he still denies it to this day." Vera covered her mouth as she laughed.

"Well, if you're really that good I wouldn't mind help." He scooted his chair closer to hers so that it would be easier for the both of them.

"This book doesn't explain it that well really. So basically you need to take your calculator and…" He glanced at the cheap piece of plastic that Vera had picked up in her hand. "What is that?"

"My calculator. I-is there something wrong with it?" She looked worriedly at what she was holding. "I found it in a desk somewhere around here…"

"I'm amazed that you were able to do _anything_ with that. I guess I'll just explain the concept right now. You can actually work out problems when I find my old graphing calculator and bring it over tomorrow." Clay then began to explain when, why, and how to use sine, cosine, and tangent. Surprisingly, Vera was a quick learner. With someone actually there explaining the concepts to her she had an easier time understanding what she was attempting to do.

After thirty minutes Clay figured that Vera had the basics down well enough. He stole a sip of her coffee and decided to flop down on the floor instead of sitting in a chair anymore.

"H-hey" Vera protested weakly.

"I bought this, therefore I am entitled to some." He reached his arm up and attempted grabbing the beverage again. However, he instead hit the cup and the cool frappuccino fell on him, resulting in a large amount getting in his hair. "Ah!"

Clay hastily grabbed the cup as he stood back up. He set it down on the table. He looked at his clothes. Luckily, they were relatively unscathed except for some portions of his shirt. "Jeez. I am so sorry Ve-"

He was cut off by gleeful laughter that was nothing like he had ever heard before. Vera was laughing so hard her eyes were shut and she was holding onto her stomach. Soon she fell out of her chair and was on the ground, still seemingly dying. Seeing this made Clay himself start laughing as well and it took a whole minute for both of them to regain their composure.

"I guess I really should be going." Clay started. "Seeing as I now smell like coffee."

"Y-you did it to yourself." Vera replied barely suppressing a laugh.

With a sheepish smile Clay grabbed his coat. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Together we'll tackle this Geometry."

"Stay safe on your way home." She said with a smile as he left. Everything that Clay did with her seemed 100% more fun than it should have been, and weirdly enough she couldn't look more forward to math tomorrow.


End file.
